FeelingsRevealing Potion
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: What will happen if Hao has some kind of a feelings-revealing potion, which was thought to be a love potion when he brought it to Funbari Inn (the house of Yoh and Anna? will someone tell the truth to someone? (mmm… I smell love in the air… )R-and-R pls.


Feelings-Revealing Potion

By Rei-chu Asakura

Dislaimer: I do not own Shaman King but I am addicted to it. I hope you enjoy reading my fic. Read and review please.

Overview:

What will happen if Hao has some kind of a feelings-revealing potion, which was thought to be a love potion when he brought it to Funbari Inn (the house of Yoh and Anna) ? will someone tell the truth to someone? (mmm… I smell love in the air… )

Chapter 1: Problems and Solution

Inside a quiet room, someone was sitting on the window, day dreaming while cupping his face with his hand, frowning and sighing as if all the world's difficulties were on his shoulder.

'Anna, I really, really love you but I don't know how you feel for me…' -

"What's the problem Hao-sama? You look sad today. Is there something bothering you?" Zinc asked concerned while suddenly appearing somewhere in the room. "Don't tell me you're regretting you evilness and will not take over the world anymore?" he asked again, eyes widening.

"No. Of course not. I'll still take over the world whether humans and shamans like it or not." Hao replied in a calm voice. "And… there's no problem at all. It's just that… I… I'm…"

"In love with your brother's fiancée?" Zinc entered.

Hao blushed slightly and was stunned with his minion's question. He shook his head and was able to reply with the normal color of his cheeks. "OF COURSE NOT. I would never be… I mean… I… Okay. You got me. Hard to say but I guess I'm his rival."

"Well have you ever confessed to her?" (.) Zinc asked curiously.

Hao then replied, frowning, (-.-) "Yah. Tried that, but she didn't react with what I said. She had a blank expression on her lovely face while saying, 'In case you have a fever, get some rest and take your medicine so you'll get well.' She doesn't take me seriously!"

Zinc laughed at his master.

"Laugh if you want to. I know I'm really hopeless," Hao sighed.

"Sorry Hao-sama. At least she's concern about your fever."

"I didn't have a fever that time! I was telling the truth!"

"Calm down, Hao-sama. Anyway, you said a while ago that she didn't react with what you told her before. Why didn't you just read her thoughts? You're Mr. Know-all and you can read minds, can't you?" Zinc exclaimed.

"Yeah… I can do that. But not with the one I admire."

"Don't lose hope, Hao-sama. You know girls. They are just shy to express their feelings of affection. Why don't you just use a love potion?"

"NO. I won't do that 'cause I don't like to force her to love me."

"Aaw, you're such an honest person. If you are really determined to know how she feels for you, why don't you use this?" Zinc asked referring to a small bottle he was holding.

"Nani sore," (what's that?)

"This is what you call 'Feelings-revealing potion'. Anyone who drinks this will tell his/her feelings to the one he/she loves. This can be mixed with food or drinks. If you will be able to let her consume this, you will know if she loves you or not."

"That looks good," replied the interested Hao, while getting the bottle from Zinc. "But what if she confessed to another guy? …To my brother?"

"Then you should accept the truth. Be ready for the consequences of what you will do," Zinc replied seriously.

"OK then. I'll try your so-called feelings-revealing potion. Thanks Zinc… Hey, by the way, how'd you know my problem?"

"I guess I guessed it correctly…"

" uh… OK. Ja ne."

And with that, Hao vanished in thin air.

(Let's go to Yoh and Anna's house…)

Yoh, in his room, was with Horo Horo, talking seriously about something.

"Tell her now. Nothing will happen if you won't. Besides, you're her fiancé so I think it's alright to do that," Horo Horo said, encouraging his friend.

"But… I don't think it's the right time… What if she rejects me?"

"Yoh, she'll never reject you. Why did she agree to be your fiancée in the first place if she doesn't like you at all?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Try it, and prove it. You know, I hate it when you two don't act like you're each other's fiancé. It's so odd. So if you tell her that you really love her even without that arranged marriage thingy, I think it could bring good results … results like… you two closer to each other, less training…"

"That could never happen," Yoh entered.

"What do you mean?"

"The more I get stronger, the harder and more training she gives. And if I don't get stronger, still, more harder trainings. But, I know those trainings gives me benefits, so I think it's alright."

"Whatever, Yoh. Come on."

And with that, Horo Horo drag his friend to the living room where Anna is.

AN: Did you like it? Sorry if some things in here are not "agreeable" to you. Anyway it's a fan fic, so I think any ideas are free to be expressed in it.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to submit a review. -


End file.
